Line in the Sand
by Ellana-san
Summary: scène manquante de Line in the Sand la Grande illusion en VF . Comme Jack réagit-il quand il apprend que Sam est blessée? S/J


_Alors scène manquante (ou ajout délibéré^^) de La Grande Illusion. C'est un épisode de la saison 10. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir vu l'épisode pour comprendre. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que Daniel a disparu dans l'épisode d'avant et que Sam a été blessée dans celui ci en essayant de protéger un village des soldats Oris. Seul Mitchell est avec elle durant tout l'épisode. Vala, elle, a une petite "rencontre" avec Tomin, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire d'elle ce que j'ai fais. (délibéremment mystérieux lol)_

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé.  
_

**Line in the sand**

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé malgré lui par la plaisanterie de Mike. Laissant Tom répondre, il prit une gorgée de sa bière encore fraiche et se laissa aller à la sympathique ambiance du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Et oui… Aussi surprenant que ce soit, Jack s'était fait des amis à Washington.

Bon, ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Il connaissait Mike Farkson et Tom Gerberg depuis des années, il avait servi avec eux. Mais il les avait retrouvés par hasard et ils avaient tous les trois entrepris de rattraper le temps perdu en testant de temps en temps un nouveau bar. Celui-ci était considérablement mieux que les deux derniers qu'ils avaient visités. La musique latine et les éclats de rire formaient un fond sonore des plus agréables et il y avait un couple plus loin pris dans un flamenco endiablé qui avait attiré pas mal d'observateurs. Et il fallait avouer que Jack s'amusait.

« Allez, Jack… Tu es d'accord avec moi, non ? Cette équipe craint… »

Tom avait été horrifié de découvrir que Mike était fan d'une équipe de hockey de seconde zone et cherchait depuis le début de la soirée à prouver par A + B qu'il avait tort. Jack se contenta de lever les mains, peu désireux de prendre parti.

« Jack… » plaida Tom.

Il éclata de rire devant son ton geignard et réalisa dans le même temps qu'il devrait arrêter de boire. Vu qu'il fallait l'additionner à quelques cocktails, cette cinquième bière était visiblement celle de trop. Quelque chose vibra contre sa poitrine et il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste.

L'écran affichait le nom de Hank. Il décrocha sans prendre la peine de s'éloigner. Si ça avait été en rapport avec le SGC, le Général aurait appelé sur l'autre téléphone. Celui posé bien en évidence sur la table et qui ne servait qu'aux appels reliés au travail. Non… Hank voulait sans doute lui emprunter une nouvelle fois son chalet.

« Salut Hank, quoi de neuf ? »

Il savait qu'il était un peu trop enjoué mais l'alcool faisait ça souvent… Les mots de Landry dissipèrent tout ça. En l'espace d'une seconde, il était sobre.

Devant lui, les danseurs de flamenco devinrent flous. La musique qu'il avait tant appréciée quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus qu'une cacophonie informe dont il ne percevait plus rien que des bruits atroces. Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre les phrases que Tom et Mike échangeaient en chuchotant pour ne pas le déranger.

« Je serais là dans deux heures. »

Ses amis levèrent la tête vers lui, pas réellement surpris par l'annonce de son départ. Jack se contenta de rabattre le clapet de son téléphone, les yeux dans le vague. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était normal. Un bar, de la musique, des amis… Comment était-il tombé si vite en enfer ?

« Un problème, Jack ? »

Il posa son regard sur Mike. L'homme avait l'air un peu alarmé par son absence de réaction. Il avait raison de l'être, Jack aurait déjà dû être parti. Ce n'était pas comme si cette situation ne s'était jamais présentée auparavant… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas su que ça pourrait arriver…

« Je dois y aller. » annonça-t-il sans pour autant faire un mouvement pour se lever. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était presque certain que ses jambes refuseraient de le porter. En dépit de ce que disait Carter, il n'était plus si jeune.

La main de Tom se posa sur son bras. « Tu veux qu'on t'appelle un taxi ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais conduire. »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne risquerait rien à prendre le volant. Il était parfaitement lucide. Oui, parfaitement.

La musique mourut dans un coup de cymbale retentissant et le jeune homme se jeta aux pieds de sa partenaire qui le dédaigna d'un port de tête royal. Ce fut ce qui le décida à bouger. La chanson était finie et par mimétisme, sa vie l'était peut-être aussi.

« Carter est blessée. » finit-il par lâcher avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la table. Il n'avait pas fait un mètre que Mike était déjà sur ses talons.

« Sam ? Où est-elle ? On va t'emmener… »

Jack secoua la tête. Il devait s'éclaircir les idées. Il devait… L'énormité de ce qui était en train d'arriver le heurta en même temps que le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors. Il resta planté là, devant la porte désormais close du bar, une seule pensée traversant son esprit. Carter…

Derrière lui, il entendit Mike expliquer rapidement à Tom ce qui se passait. Il leur avait présenté Sam à sa dernière visite deux semaines plus tôt, ils savaient qu'elle était soldat. Ils savaient qu'elle pouvait être… Puis cette idée stupide à laquelle il avait pensé toute la semaine avec joie et qui maintenant semblait tellement abstraite. Il était censé aller à Colorado Springs ce week-end…

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

La question de Tom était parfaitement justifiée. Se passant une main sur son visage, Jack se dirigea vers sa voiture, insensible à ce que ses amis lui criaient. Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'aéroport militaire, attrapant son téléphone dans la foulée. C'était un des seuls points positifs à être si haut gradé. Personne ne contestait jamais ses ordres. Son avion serait prêt à décoller quand il arriverait.

Il refusait de penser. Il refusait de laisser les images s'imposer à son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler des mots de Hank. C'était trop affreux. Trop irréel. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

Carter était blessée. Elle l'avait été des centaines de fois auparavant. Oui, mais ça n'avait jamais été assez grave pour qu'on l'appelle… Landry avait tenté de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il avait dit qu'il lui téléphonait uniquement parce que Carter l'avait apparemment réclamé auprès de Mitchell, que Carolyn ne s'était pas encore prononcée…

Il donna un coup d'accélérateur. Elle l'avait réclamé. Ca en disait assez long.

Leur relation était relativement secrète. Elle n'était pas interdite _per se_ mais ils avaient préféré la garder discrète. Personne ne savait. Personne sauf Daniel, Teal'c et Cassandra. Ni Vala, ni Cameron, ni personne d'autre. Alors pour qu'elle ait demandé à Mitchell de l'appeler… Dieu, Carter… Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans Carter…

Quand il arriva à l'aéroport, l'avion qu'il avait demandé était prêt. Il ordonna au pilote de faire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un avion n'était pas une voiture et que l'homme ne pouvait rien contre les lois de la physique.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack avait peur. Et cette peur se manifestait chez lui par une envie de tuer. Envie de tuer ces saletés de prêcheurs et de soldats Oris qui avaient blessé ce à quoi il tenait le plus.

L'angoisse sourde le tenailla tout le vol, refusant de le lâcher. Il fonctionnait en mode automatique, osant à peine respirer. Chaque inspiration lui faisait penser que peut-être en ce moment même, elle était en train d'expirer pour la dernière fois. Il avait confiance en Laam. Pas autant qu'en Janet ceci dit… Et il regretta une fois de plus la disparition de la jeune femme.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure de plus pour rejoindre Cheyenne Moutain. Les soldats de garde le laissèrent entrer sans demander d'explication et il se demanda brièvement si c'était Landry qui les avait avertis ou s'il était nécessaire qu'il inspecte les mesures de sécurité de cette base. Il eut sa réponse au premier changement d'ascenseur.

Walter l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur et une tasse de café à la main. Il se mit au garde à vous mais Jack ne le releva pas, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sergent lui tendit le café et entreprit de signer pour lui les papiers obligatoires. Il termina à temps pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine à sa suite.

Jack prit une gorgée de café avant de lui tendre la tasse en grimaçant. C'était noir. Il aimait le café noir mais était amplement assez énervé comme ça. Walter la prit sans commenter.

« Des nouvelles de Carter ? »

Le pauvre sergent secoua négativement la tête.

« Le docteur Laam l'a emmenée en salle d'opération dès que le Colonel a passé la Porte, mon Général. Nous n'avons eu aucune information depuis. »

Jack ferma les yeux. Janet n'aurait jamais fait un truc comme ça. Elle aurait envoyé une infirmière… n'importe quoi. Il serra la mâchoire et se força à se ressaisir. Janet était morte et Laam était plus que compétente. Il ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle ici. Il devait être fort. Il devait être ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

Walter n'hésita même pas avant de répondre.

« Quatre heures seize minutes et quatorze secondes. »

Jack parvint à lever un sourcil et à dévisager l'officier qui eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Etant télépathe, Walter devina sans mal que le Général voulait une explication.

« Quand le Colonel Mitchell à demandé au Général Landry qu'il vous prévienne, je me suis dit que vous voudriez savoir avec précision. »

Il parvint à sourire. Harriman était un officier exceptionnel dans son genre. Il devait vraiment penser à le promouvoir.

« Merci, Walter. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le niveau de l'infirmerie. Jack en sortit et se dirigea directement vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait, le sergent sur les talons. Il repéra le reste de SG1 de loin. Teal'c debout, stoïque. Mitchell assis à même le sol. Vala installée sur une des trois chaises recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ils attendaient tous devant la porte.

« J'espère que le Colonel Carter ira bien, mon Général. »

Il marqua une pause dans sa marche et se tourna vers Walter qui s'était arrêté derrière lui. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'il allait le suivre. Il avait oublié. Ce n'était pas sa place. SG1 restait avec SG1. C'était la règle tacite. Pourtant, Harriman était avec eux depuis plus de dix ans… Il le salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci pour tout, Walter. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais disparut sans demander son reste. Jack avait conscience d'être émotionnellement sur une corde raide. Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers son équipe. Qu'importe les années, SG1 serait toujours son équipe.

« O'Neill. »

Vala et Mitchell levèrent simultanément la tête au salut du Jaffa. Le Colonel commença à se lever mais Jack l'en dissuada d'un geste. N'adressant aucun regard aux deux autres, il se planta devant Teal'c.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le guerrier posa sa grosse main sur son épaule. « Le Colonel Carter a été blessée, O'Neill. »

Jack se dégagea et fit de son mieux pour maîtriser cette colère qui montait en lui. Il n'était pas doué pour être inquiet et attendre patiemment que les choses se passent. Son truc c'était d'agir. En massacrant un maximum d'ennemis sur son passage.

« Je sais ça. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé sur cette foutue planète. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, ses mots sonnaient bruts et haineux. Derrière lui, Mitchell bougea et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Le visage du Colonel était défait, vaincu. C'est là qu'il remarqua leurs vêtements sales et plein de poussières. Aucun d'eux ne s'était changé. Aucun d'eux n'avait quitté Carter. L'idée qu'elle n'ait jamais été seule l'apaisa quelque peu.

« Les Oris ont débarqué, mon Général. Un des soldats a blessé Carter au côté droit. J'ai activé l'occulteur mais il était endommagé et ne couvrait plus qu'elle et moi. J'ai tenté de la soigner mais… la blessure était sérieuse. Trop pour moi. »

« Sérieuse ? Sérieuse genre elle va s'en sortir ? Ou sérieuse genre c'est une façon subtile de me dire qu'elle va mourir ? »

Il était totalement conscient d'agresser ses amis. Il était parfaitement conscient de ne faire que rajouter à leur inquiétude. Oui, mais la sienne était tellement grande qu'elle crevait le plafond.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, O'Neill. »

A nouveau la main de Teal'c sur son épaule. Cette fois, il le laissa le guider jusqu'à une des chaises et Jack s'écroula à côté de Vala. Le silence s'étira pendant quelques minutes avant que Mitchell ne reprenne la parole. Jack n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rassis.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Sam comme ça. Elle avait l'air certaine qu'elle allait y rester. Ca m'a foutu les jetons… »

Le Général déglutit péniblement. « Quand… Quand m'a-t-elle demandé ? »

Mitchell haussa les épaules. « A vrai dire, jamais. »

Jack fronça les sourcils et le Colonel explicita.

« A un moment, elle m'a appelé Jack… C'était la fièvre… Je pense qu'elle croyait être des années plus tôt, quand vous étiez encore son supérieur… Ensuite, elle n'arrêtait pas de délirer et de marmonner votre nom… Je… Ca semblait lui faire du bien de croire que vous étiez auprès d'elle alors je me suis dit… »

Il leva une main, interrompant le jeune homme. « Vous avez bien fait. »

Avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre le mur. Il détestait attendre. Ca faisait quatre heures qu'elle était en chirurgie, elle allait bientôt sortir. Ca serait bientôt fini.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. »

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et détailla Vala pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, le menton sur ses mains, elle semblait en état de choc. Son regard était perdu dans le vague.

« C'est la seule amie fille que j'ai jamais eu. »

Jack posa une main apaisante sur son bras. « Carter est forte. Elle va s'en sortir. »

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui. « Daniel me manque. »

Un élan de culpabilité l'envahit. Il avait presque oublié Daniel… Daniel dont l'absence ne se fit que plus cruelle à ce moment précis. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour la consoler, incapable de se consoler lui-même, il fit la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué. Il lui ouvrit les bras. Vala hésita puis se pelotonna contre lui. Elle ne fit ni commentaires, ni tentatives de séduction, ce qui convainquit Jack qu'elle n'était définitivement pas bien.

« On retrouvera Jackson, Vala. »

La tranquille assurance de Mitchell n'apaisa ni les craintes de Jack, ni celles de Vala. Ni celles de Teal'c apparemment puisque le Jaffa vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb, les emprisonnant tous dans leur pensées morbides.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Carolyn sortit avec un air exténué. SG1 se réveilla lentement, se mettant en mouvement comme au ralentit. Jack fut le premier à poser la question.

« Doc ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Elle est tirée d'affaire, mon Général. Le Colonel a fait un arrêt juste après être arrivée au bloc et c'est ce qui a pris tant de temps. Pendant une minute, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait la perdre mais… Bref, la blessure est sérieuse. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle va rester en observation pendant au minimum une semaine. »

Le soulagement déferla en Jack. Elle était vivante… Elle allait bien…

« Peut-on la voir ? »

Vala semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle. Carolyn hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

« Elle est réveillée mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle se repose… »

Mitchell posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme et lui fit son regard de chien battu.

« Carolyn… »

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel. « Cinq minutes chacun et à tour de rôle. »

D'autorité, Jack se précipita sur la porte. Tout à sa précipitation, il faillit manquer l'offre de Teal'c.

« Je verrai le Colonel Carter demain matin, O'Neill. Prenez le temps qui m'est imparti. »

Il ne remercia même pas le Jaffa. Il était déjà au pied du lit de son ancienne subordonnée.

« Elle est groggy à cause des calmants, mon Général. Si elle s'endort ne la réveillez pas. »

Il n'acquiesça même pas. Son regard parcourait sans relâche son visage pâle et fatigué. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Souriant en retour, il attrapa une chaise et s'installa aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait. Le docteur avait disparu mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Sans plus de préambule, il attrapa sa main.

« Hey, bébé… »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix pâteuse. « Hey… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'appliquant plus encore que d'habitude à être nonchalant.

« J'étais dans le coin… »

Sam fronça gentiment les sourcils. « Menteur… »

Jack ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire. « En général, les gens ne savent pas quand je mens. »

« Sauf moi. » souffla-t-elle.

« Sauf toi. » concéda-t-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Elle ferma les yeux et pensant qu'elle s'était endormie, il ne jugea plus utile de garder plus longtemps en place ce masque impassible qui recouvrait ses traits. Il ferma les paupières et souffla lentement, tentant de maîtriser la douleur sourde qui martelait sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas réellement physique, c'était…

« Jack ? »

Il leva la tête, trouvant dans ses deux grands yeux bleus plus de force qu'il devrait y avoir après plus de quatre heures passées en chirurgie.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Carter… »

Elle grimaça. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Il voulait mentir. Vraiment. Mais il se rappela qu'elle savait toujours quand il mentait.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « On connaît tous les risques, Jack… »

Il lui sourit tristement. « Oui… Mais je t'assure que c'est différent quand tu es à l'autre bout du pays et que tu reçois un coup de fil t'annonçant que la femme que tu aimes peut mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Son regard était triste à présent. Elle dégagea la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes et la monta jusqu'à sa joue. Son bras était faible et manqua retomber, il posa sa main sur la sienne, déposant un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet.

« Je suis désolée… »

Son pouce traça de douces caresses sur le dos de sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais jetée devant son arme. »

Le visage de la jeune femme prit une expression peinée. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? Que je quitte SG1 ? »

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à répondre par l'affirmative. Il savait que sa proposition était sérieuse, tout comme il savait qu'elle le ferait probablement s'il le lui demandait. C'était tellement plus simple quand elle était dans le Nevada… Il s'inquiétait pour Daniel et Teal'c, pas pour elle. Elle était en sécurité. Ils étaient heureux.

« Non, Sam… Non… »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient pleins de larmes contenues. « Alors, c'est à nous que tu veux mettre un terme. »

Un instant surpris, il secoua vivement la tête. « Non ! Carter ! Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, Jack… Et tout ça… Ca te fait souffrir… »

Elle était censée se reposer pas s'agiter. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son poignet.

« Je souffrirai bien plus si je n'étais pas avec toi, Carter. »

Elle soupira. « Je suis si fatiguée, Jack… Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire… »

Il reposa sa main sur le lit et la couvrit des siennes. C'est sur elles qu'il concentra son attention, pas sur le visage confus de son ancienne équipière.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en venant ici, tu sais… Ca fait un an et demi qu'on est ensemble et puisqu'on ne s'est pas encore entretués, je pense qu'on ne le fera jamais et… » Il planta son regard dans le sien. « Je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps d'officialiser tout ça. »

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Sam. « Quand ? »

C'était une réponse tout aussi décalée que la question mais il ne releva pas tandis qu'un soulagement bienvenu s'emparait de lui. Il avait eu peur qu'elle refuse. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle réalise qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

« Quand… Quand on aura retrouvé Danny. »

Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pourrait lui servir de témoin si ce n'était Daniel. Pire, il avait besoin de Daniel. C'était comme ça qu'il imaginait les choses depuis qu'il s'autorisait à y penser.

« D'accord. Quand on aura retrouvé Danny. »

Il sourit à l'assurance qu'il y avait dans sa voix et ça le rassura. Ils allaient retrouver Daniel. Oui…

« Tu sais… C'est la pire demande en mariage qu'on m'ait jamais faite… »

Laissant échapper un petit rire, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ca t'en fait combien au final ? Trois ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quatre, si tu compte celle de Greg Jonkins. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Qui c'est celui là ? »

Elle rigola. « J'avais cinq ans… »

« Sérieux adversaire. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle battit des paupières et il réalisa qu'elle était en train de lutter contre le sommeil.

« Je te préviens, tu as dit oui. Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas demain matin, tu as dit oui. »

Il la vit sourire et ça apaisa finalement l'angoisse de la nuit. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment là, hein ? »

Doucement, il écarta les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le visage. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. »

« Mon Général. Vala et Cameron attendent leur tour. »

Le regard de Carolyn était fixé sur leurs mains jointes mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de Carter et se leva. Il se moquait d'être ouvertement affectueux maintenant. Tout était différent.

« Non. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. »

La voix de Sam était endormie mais elle était fermement accrochée à sa main. Il leva les yeux vers Laam, attendant son autorisation ou son refus. Vala et Cameron avaient tous les droits de vouloir voir Carter mais si elle préférait qu'il reste avec elle…

« Tu ne veux pas voir Vala ou Mitchell ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête dans l'oreiller. « Fatiguée… Reste avec moi. »

Carolyn soupira. « Je vais avertir Cam et Vala qu'ils peuvent aller se coucher. »

Jack la regarda partir en se disant que finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si différente de Janet. Elle comprenait l'implicite.

Son regard se posa sur Sam alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil lourd. Oui, se dit-il, tout était différent maintenant. Dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé Daniel, ils mettraient fin à ce simulacre de secret. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Nul besoin de se cacher. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle quand elle était blessée uniquement parce qu'il était son ancien supérieur et son ami. Il voulait qu'on l'appelle parce que c'était à lui d'être appelé. Parce que c'était lui qui avait le privilège de partager sa vie. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait.

Ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape.


End file.
